I Got You
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Post "The Good Samaritan" in Season 1. Gibbs is really pissed about things with Charlie. Why? Maybe because he already has someone waiting at home for him. SLASH!


**I Got You**

**Summary: **Post "The Good Samaritan," Sherriff Dupray got Gibbs all riled up. But not in a good way. What's got him so mad?

**Disclaimer:** As per usual, I own nothing but the idea. Seriously, I don't even own the title, I got that from a Nick Carter song. (Not a bad song, but it's been stuck in my head for the last couple hours!)

**Warning:** Surprise surprise, this is a SLASH story! Nothing too dirty, but it is my specialty after all.

**Author's Note:** I got this idea when I was watching "The Good Samaritan" today and I just kept thinking about how Charlie kept throwing herself at Gibbs, but he was only half assing it. So, knowing my sick perverted mind where Tony and Gibbs go together than peas in a pod, I thought of a reason why (other than she just wanted all that cute, or a redhead). So, on that note, I say adieu, and I hope you like it!

* * *

Gibbs pounded his hammer against the wood over and over again. The planks shook with each blow. Any second now, it would splinter, or possibly even break. But Gibbs didn't care.

"Somethin' on your mind, boss?" There was an edge of humor in Tony's voice.

Gibbs hit the nail even harder.

It was obvious that it was taking will power for the younger man not to laugh. "Wanna talk about it?"

Gibbs pushed away from his boat. "What is it with women? What? Just because they smile and flirt they think that they can get anything they want. Or that every guy wants them!"

"Charlie really pissed you off, huh?"

Gibbs glared at him. "How much more obvious could I have made it that I didn't like her? I took her to dinner in the cafeteria. What kind of guy takes a date to the cafeteria at a federal building? Do you eat at the cafeteria?"

That just made Tony smile more. "You know, when I was in high school, I sat next to a band geek at lunch. By noon the next day, she told everyone that we went on a date."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. "Seriously?" Tony just nodded. "What did you do?"

"I told all my friends I thought she was cute." He took a swig of his beer. "She actually became Prom Queen senior year."

"You did that for a band geek?"

Tony smiled again. He peeled himself off the stairs and went downstairs. "Gibbs, just because I was popular doesn't mean I was a jerk. I may be annoying, but I'm still a nice guy." He leaned against the boat and took another drink.

Gibbs sighed. "Charlie didn't piss you off?"

The younger man shrugged. "I actually thought it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, I'll bet you did."

"Why did it bother you so much? I mean, if anything it should make you feel good. A pretty cute woman wants your junk. That always makes me feel happy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "She wasn't that cute, and the women who hit on you are usually eighteen to twenty-five."

"True. And even more true. But, my point is still valid. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I already have someone. I don't need to be forced into a date with some woman that I barely respect, let alone like, so I can get information on a case."

"You didn't seem all that angry at the office today."

Gibbs shrugged. "I was happy today."

Silence stretched between them. "Ok, I'm confused."

"When she screwed us over, I thought, well, at least it's done. I never have to see her again."

"So what changed?"

Gibbs didn't say anything. He went back to banging on the boat. Tony went up and grabbed his arm. "Hey, hey, hey! Gibbs." He pulled the older man so he was looking at him again. Gibbs could see that he was still slightly amused, but a lot of that had been transformed into worry. "Talk to me, what's wrong? What changed?"

At first he kept his mouth shut still. But looking into Tony's green eyes, seeing that worry, he couldn't anymore. "Charlie called a little while ago. She wanted to apologize for taking the credit on a case that we solved. And she wanted to know if we could get dinner again."

Tony continued to stare at him. The worry faded away, to be replaced by shock. Gibbs waited for him to freak out, to get angry, or worse… leave.

Then he burst out laughing.

Gibbs couldn't understand how Tony could be so amused, but he just kept going. "Are you telling me, that after _we _solved the case, and _she _took the credit, she still thought she had a chance with you?" He could barely get the words out he was laughing so hard.

"You're not mad?"

That finally got him to stop. "Why would I be?" In a rare display of romanticism, Tony pulled Gibbs into his arms so they were touching chest to chest. Only an inch separated their faces. He still wore that grin on his face. It wasn't the usual grin he wore at work. No, this was reserved only for home. And only for Gibbs. "I'm the one who's got you. And I mean come on, I am way hotter than Sherriff Dupray."

For the first time all night, Gibbs actually smiled. "Never a competition, DiNozzo." He pushed forward and closed the distance between them till their lips crashed together. It wasn't a gentle kiss by any stretch of the imagination—they never were. But it was definitely a change from the usual rough, going for the throat, no time for foreplay kiss they usually had. This one was more passionate.

And then Gibbs' phone rang.

Tony pulled away and dropped his head on Gibbs' shoulder with a loud groan. Gibbs could feel the problem in the man's pants, so he understood his frustration. But still, he opened his phone and put it to his ear. "Yeah, Gibbs." He gently rubbed the back of Tony's neck.

"Jethro!" It was Charlie. Calling again. "It's good to hear your voice. I was just wandering if you thought about my dinner invitation."

"I have."

"Well that's great. What time would be good for you? Say, seven o clock, Saturday?"

Before Gibbs could answer, Tony took the phone. He put it to his own ear and spoke, making his voice sound even deeper than it usually is. "Sorry, Jethro's a little busy right now. Maybe when I let him off his knees he can call you back, but that might take a while." He hung up.

He pulled his head off of Gibbs' shoulder and gave him his usual cocky grin. Gibbs shook his head. "Very nice, Tony."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, you love me and you know it." He slid the phone into the pocket of Gibbs' jeans—making sure to touch just about every part of his thigh that he could in the process—before sliding his hand under the older man's shirt. "Now, where were we?"

"We were about to have sex under the boat."

That earned him another look of confusion. "The boat? You can't even wait until—" Gibbs cut him off with another kiss. When they finally came up for air, Tony panted out, "Ok, can you tell me what I said that got you so hot and bothered, so I remember to do it again?"

Gibbs slid his hand in the front of Tony's pants. "The way you talked to Charlie."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "The gruffness, the fact that I pretty much claimed you, or the dominant thing?"

"All three."

The younger man smiled. "Oh, well, in that case." He pulled away, only slightly, seeing as how Gibbs still had his hand down the front of his pants. He dropped his voice a couple octaves. "On your knees, Marine."

That just earned him a slap to the back of the head.

* * *

**To all of you who prefer Top Gibbs over Top Tony, be happy, I made a neutral story! Really it could go either way. Although in my mind, Tony is still the one giving. That ain't changing. Well, it's late, I'm really tired and my body still hates me from my Krav Maga classes, so I am heading off to bed. Hope you liked this one. And true, it probably wasn't the best, wasn't really all that funny, but it was really only supposed to be some small little ditty. See you again soon!**

**Bob**


End file.
